


The Pact

by PriffyViole



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriffyViole/pseuds/PriffyViole
Summary: The truth behind Fire Spirit's pact with the Red Dragon...and why he keeps it private.





	The Pact

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post from my tumblr.

It was around thirteen years ago.

Nestled deep in Dragons’ Valley were the lairs of its namesakes, the Red and Green Dragons, and their keeper, the legendary Fire Spirit. Though antisocial and cold towards most Cookies, the duo had long considered the flame god one of their own, and he in turn thought of them as family.

Fire Spirit had often patrolled the valley surrounding their hidden coves in search of those who would disturb their nests, and that day was no different in that regard. And that afternoon, as he stopped for a rest upon a plateau overlooking the valley, he heard a clopping of hooves from the nearby hills. As he looked towards the noise, he saw a white horse, atop which was a Cookie clad head-to-toe in light armor.

Fire Spirit shot to his feet as horse and rider approached, priming himself to use his magic. “State your business,” he called, suspicious.

The rider dismounted his steed and let it rest upon the grass. Ignoring the other Cookie, he removed his helmet, revealing a river of shining golden hair. He looked to be a fit young squire in his prime, fresh out of training. His eyes were the color of the gleaming sea in the sunlight, sparkling so bright with ambition that Fire Spirit briefly feared they’d extinguish him then and there.

“Is this the fabled Dragons’ Valley?” The stranger asked, unthreatened by the other’s presence.

“So what if it is?”

“I happen to be on a pilgrimage to earn my knighthood. I wish to know if I’m headed in the right direction.”

Pilgrimage? The only place Fire Spirit knew of that would be of interest to a pilgrim would be the City of Wizards, which just happened to be across the Valley.

“It’s just this way.” Fire Spirit gestured towards the way he came, too lost in the gold and blue to notice any red flags. “It’s an awfully long way from the nearest town. Why don’t you take a rest here for a while?”

The other Cookie sat down beside him, glad to have found a friendly face in his travels.

———-

“So you’re looking to become a knight, right?” It was nearly sunset, and the knight-in-training had decided to set up camp upon the plateau. He had just returned from gathering firewood when Fire Spirit asked the question.

“Of course. I can’t possibly think of a better way to serve my kingdom than as one of its honorable protectors.”

“Interesting. I’m more of a mage kind of person myself.”

“Oh?” The young warrior looked toward Fire Spirit with intrigue.

“Just watch.” Fire Spirit cupped his hands as if to hold something and closed his eyes in concentration. Out of nowhere, a flame appeared hovering above his hands, causing the warrior to nearly jump back in surprise. Fire Spirit opened his eyes, and slowly guided the flame to the pile of sticks in front of him. When it arrived, he paused, giving the embers time to settle upon their fuel, before spreading his hands apart, leaving the flame burning as if it were always a campfire. He looked back toward the warrior with a satisfied grin, as if he’d just performed a complicated illusion.

“Amazing…” the warrior uttered, breathless at Fire Spirit’s skill. “Such finesse…and without a wand or incantation…how?”

“With enough training, all you need is a thought.”

“I don’t think I could ever fathom such magical prowess…would you ever consider becoming a royal wizard?”

“Hah. I’d love to,” Fire Spirit chuckled. “I’m afraid I have other obligations, though.”

“That’s a shame. The Cookie Kingdom could use an ally like you.”

The two spent the evening roasting Meat Jellies together.

———-

Fire Spirit awoke with a start to the distant sound of roaring echoing through the Valley. He raced to the edge of the plateau to find that the caves were billowing smoke. The dragons, he thought. How could I be so careless? He flew straight to their hiding place, desperately begging that things would be alright.

Any hope he had was dashed when he found the Green Dragon lying bloodied and motionless just past the caves’ entrance. The tip of its tail had been sliced clean off.

“No…please, no…” Fire Spirit had found himself muttering the words to himself before he could even process them. With a jolt, he realized he couldn’t stand around and mourn; the smoke was still active. There could still be time…

Fire Spirit raced deeper into the tunnels with speed that he never knew he could muster. If he could just make it, then maybe…

He never finished the thought. His eyes wandered from the hazy figure of the Red Dragon before him, to the figure of a Cookie obscured by smoke.

And then to the figure of a weapon embedded in the dragon’s heart.

Paralyzed with shock, Fire Spirit could only watch helplessly as the dragon fell, letting out a last desperate roar before collapsing onto the cave floor. He saw the Cookie pull out a knife and sever its tail with one slice.

As the smoke cleared, he could see the Cookie more clearly. Though marred with the black of coals and the red of blood, he recognized the white armor he wore – and the gold and blue beneath it.

Suddenly, he noticed the Red Dragon was still breathing and immediately rushed to its side.

“Go…” the dragon labored. Out of the corner of his eye, Fire Spirit noticed movement. When he turned, he saw a glowing jewel grasped loosely in the dragon’s talon.

“Promise…us……burn……their kingdom…”

With those final words, the last of the dragon’s life left its body, and the jewel dropped to the ground, rolling to Fire Spirit’s feet. Upon lifting the jewel, he was greeted by the sight of that Cookie; the Cookie who had decieved him into lowering his guard, who had stabbed him in the back when he thought he had found a friend.

The Cookie who murdered his family.

“…you…” Fire Spirit’s voice was a whisper at first, but the echoes of the cave were enough to make the traitor stop cold.

“…You…” The ‘knight’ turned to look at him with a look of surprise on his face.

“YOU!!!”

Suddenly, the jewel exploded with flames, and the murderer fled through the tunnels toward the surface.

———-

The flames erupted from the jewel for what seemed to him like an eternity, destroying what life remained in the valley. He didn’t know what happened to the warrior. He didn’t care. All he knew was that his family was gone.

Deep down, some part of him wished that he would burn to ash with the rest of the valley. But he didn’t. Even after he had exhausted enough of his grief for the flames to die down, he was still there.

Sitting in the burnt out remains of the caverns, Fire Spirit thought over the dragon’s last words. In his right mind, he might have refused to do such a thing, or at the very least, hesitated. But there wasn’t any room in his head for him to question it. He’d find whatever kingdom that bastard hailed from and burn it to the ground.


End file.
